SHE DRIVES ME INSANE!
by Hoovergal
Summary: Marissa discovers she's cousins with the Princeton's, and stays with them for the summer. Marissa drives Slade and Jagger crazy, and there is nothing they can do about it, while Chazz is enjoying it all. Can they survive? Written with XxWhiteThunder15xX
1. Chapter 1

Marissa Herman: the world's greatest party girl. Also Slade and Jagger's worst nightmare. You'll see why. Muahhahahahaha

777777777777777 

My mom walked in the door, home from work. I was sitting on the couch, well, standing and dancing to "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects.

"Hey, guess what?" My mom said.

"You're throwing me an 'end of the school year' party?" My face lit up. I lived for parties.

"No…"

"Then what?" I had become less ecstatic because it didn't involve a party. Well, not yet anyway.

"You're going to stay with your cousins for the summer," My mom told me.

"You mean Uncle Phillip?" I asked. I lit up again. They were so fun, and they were rich too. Hehe…

"No, your cousins in Japan," My mom said. I froze.

"Wait, rewind. Run this by me again?" I said. I thought this was a joke.

"Yeah, they live in Domino City, Japan."

"Since when? They just pop out all of a sudden, after my fourteen years of existence?" You can tell I can be dramatic sometimes.

"No…it's just that we don't talk much."

"Apparently."

"Hey! Anyway we haven't talked much since the twins were born."

"There are two of them!"

"No…there's three."

"Exactly how old are these mysterious cousins?" I asked, wiggling my fingers to emphasize "mysterious".

"Well, the twins are twenty-two, and-"

"Twenty-two! I have to stay with old people! They could die in there sleep!"

"Well, what did you expect? I would let you stay with ten year olds?"

I sighed.

"Anyway, you have back-up, the other is fifteen,"

"Do these 'cousins' have names?" I asked. My air quotes full of attitude.

"The twins are Slade and Jagger, and the other one is Chazz," My mom replied.

"Slade and Jagger!" My mom thought I was gunna say something useful. Ha! She knows not! "Who names their kids Slade and Jagger?"

"Marissa," My mom shot me an "I'm not kidding you" look. I sighed

"Fine…I'll go _pack_…" I trudged to my room and plopped down on my couch.

"Tell me this isn't happening," I said to myself. Yes, I talk to myself. It happens. Get used to it.

777777777777777

Oh…my…god. They sent me a jet. A _private_ jet. With a refrigerator! And it had candy! HERSHEY BARS! They were my favorite kinds of candy. I mean…chocolate, what's not to love? Good. Yes, I'm hyper. But you need to be hyper to party! I'm talking to myself again aren't I? Well, I guess I should kick back and relax till I get there…

Wait a minute, there's no such thing as relax for me! I'm gunna party! Man, these guys are gunna be in for a rough time…

777777777777777

The plane landed on a private airstrip. I got off the plane, and realized no one was there to take me to their house.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I said, "What m I supposed to do? Just walk?"

"Yes, the house is right up there," The pilot pointed to the biggest house I have ever seen in my entire life.

"I repeat, I'M SUPPOSED TO WALK!" Me and walking, we don't mix.

"Uh, yeah, basically," The pilot sighed.

"So what am I supposed to do with my luggage?" I asked, still not over the whole walk thing.

"Uh, we have people for that," The pilot explained, as he pointed to the airport.

"You know I've reached rock bottom when the pilot starts getting sassy with me," I mumbled as I started walking up toward the house.

By the time I got there, I was practically dead. The door was really big. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So I knocked again, and there was no answer. Now I was frustrated. It was such a big house but there was no freakin doorbell! Wait…found it. Hang on…I can't reach it! So they have a doorbell, but what's the point if it's like 6 feet high, and I'm only 5'2! Ugh, this is going to be a _long_ summer…So, I can't reach the doorbell, and no one is answering my knocking, so there's only one thing left to do…

"Open the door!" I yelled as I banged on the wooden door.

An about 45 year old lady opened the door, finally.

"Oh, heh heh…um, I'm Slade, Jagger, and Chazz's cousin, Marissa. I'm supposed to see them, even though I never met them and now all of a sudden they pop up, and I'm seeing them for the summer, and you don't care do you?" I questioned while taking a step inside.

"Hi, I'm Molly, the head house keeper," Molly explained.

"Hiya, nice to meet you. Sorry about the banging, I just wasn't getting in and…ya know. So where are Slade, Jagger, and Chazz anyway? Did they get lost or something?" I asked noticing the GIGANTIC interior of the house. I mean jeez, who really needs a house this big? It was bigger than my uncles, and he had a mansion, his own lake and island, complete with a waterfall, and a wife with seven kids. And there were only three of these guys!

"Slade and Jagger Princeton are at work and Chazz Princeton is on his way home from school, Miss. Marissa," Molly told me. I burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? Their last name is Princeton? Hahahahahahaha! Slade, Jagger, and Chazz PRINCETON! Wow, that's s great," I laughed while wiping a tear from my eye.

"Yes, you didn't know?" She wondered.

"No, I'm kind of out of the loop here. So what do the twins do for a job anyway?" I questioned her.

"Oh, they are in politics and finance," She answered,

I sighed, "Wow, sounds boring."

"Well, you can wait in the house. I have food if you want anything. They should be back around dinner," Molly explained.

"Whoa, that's in like five hours! Oh well, I'm sure I can find _something_ to entertain myself in this house," I noted.

"Very well," She turned and walked away.

This is going to be fun after all, I thought as I smirked and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in this big leather chair, in the living room; with a huge 60 inch plasma screen TV I might add. I was spinning around in this chair, while I was pressing all the buttons on the side, when someone _rudely_ interrupted my spinning by bursting in the room. Then he stopped right in front of me and stopped the chair, and it wasn't _a_ person, it was two _people_, Slade and Jagger I assumed.

"Who are you, and what the blazes are you doing in my chair!" One of them yelled.

"Answer one, I'm Marissa, your cousin, I'm staying for the summer, remember? Answer two, it's not _your_ chair. Does it have your name on it? Punk?" I said.

"Ugh, for God's sake," He picked me up, threw me on the couch, spun the chair around, and showed me a bright red stamp that read "Property of Slade Princeton" on the back of the chair.

"Oh," I chuckled nervously, "Minor detail. Oh, and one more thing," I walked right up to him, "Don't you ever, EVER touch me again. I do not like being treated like just another _thing_ you can push around, because I'm not. If you ever do anything like that again, then I will do something three times as bad to you, let's just make that clear," I told him with a very serious tone and expression on my face, while I pronounced every single syllable.

Jagger went up to Slade and put his hand on his shoulder, "Wow, and I thought you had anger issues, maybe you should lend her some of your medicine."

I put my hand on my forehead, "Oy vey, my cousin is a drug addict."

"I'm not a drug addict, I just need some assistance with my anger," He stated.

"Drug addict," I coughed and then walked out of the room.

"I can tell already, I'm not going to like this girl," Slade told his brother, who nodded in agreement.

**-Dinner (wow, big table)- **

"Ok, dinner is almost ready, you have 10 minutes to prepare," Molly told me.

"Ok...," I answered. What is there to prepare for? I mean you sit there at the table, and then you wait for the food to come. I mean seriously. Do you have to mentally prepare for eating or something?

But what I didn't know is that I was supposed to get dressed up, but no one gave me that memo! So instead I sat down at the dinner table wearing a pair of jeans, and one of my saying T-shirts, that said "Good Girls Go to Heaven Bad Girls Go to Vegas" and it had a dice on it.

"So, I guess you've been to Vegas then, right?" Jagger said, noticing my shirt.

"Actually I have been to Vegas, so if that was supposed to be witty, then maybe you should check you facts, eh?" I said, which _I_ thought was witty.

Jagger just grunted in response, ahh sweet defeat.

"We told you to get ready," Slade told me.

"Yeah, I am ready, I'm starving!" I shouted, because I was all the way at the other end of the big wooden table.

"Hey, Slade, she's like you, always hungry," Jagger joked.

Slade slapped his brother in the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jagger yelled, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Because I felt like it!" Slade shouted.

"You didn't take your _drugs_ did you," Jagger asked, smirking at me.

"Hey, this is fun, hey Slade, YOUR FAT!" I yelled.

Slade's face turned beet red, "This is one of those times I wish I was drunk…," He said

"So, you take drugs and you're a drunk, how dysfunctional are you?" I asked.

Jagger was trying to hold in his laughter by covering his mouth, but that had yet to hide it completely.

"You know what? I'm going to eat in my room!" Slade got up and stormed out of the room.

"Great, collect more dead thing in there," Jagger shouted after him.

"He has dying thing in his room?" I questioned, with the natural confused look on my face.

"Just don't go in there, spare yourself," Jagger responded.

"So, what do you do for a job," I inquired.

"Oh, stuff, stuff that would confuse you if I tried explaining it to you correctly," Jagger pointed out.

"I'd like to see you try. I've been confused in so many ways, I bet you couldn't find a way I haven't," I challenged.

"Ok then, well we work at…," He started.

I started playing with my mashed potatoes, making faces with it and such.

"…I mean with the stock-" He noticed I was playing with my food, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope," I answered.

"Ok, where did I lose you?" He said.

"At 'ok'"

"Which one?"

"The first one!" I shouted.

"Your hopeless," He walked out of the room with his food half eaten (or half not eaten), still on the table.

"Wait, am I supposed to eat alone! I don't do alone!" I yelled.

"Mmmhmm, oh and pick any room, just not by ours," Then he left.

"Wait, how do I know which one is yours?" I shouted after him.

He didn't look back, instead he just kept walking and flicked his wrist, "Trust me, you'll know."

"When the time comes, young grasshopper, you will know," I mimicked in a deep voice.

"Are you mocking me?" He turned around.

"Not a chance dude, "I answered with an innocent look on my face, well at least for me.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner I wandered through the endless hallways in the Princeton household to find a room. I passed Slade's room. It wasn't hard to miss. It had chains and locks all over the door, with SLADE spray painted on it. He seriously needs help.

Hmm… I thought as I approached a regular brown door. It seemed un-marked, so I guessed it was free. I opened the door, and took a step inside. Hmm. What do you know, it was already furnished. It had a HUGE big screen TV in it, a king size bed, a computer, a dresser, a mirror, and some other stuff I ignored. It was a bunch of cards with little monsters on it, whatever. The room had black walls with blue trim, and hard wood floor. Not my style, I'm more into brightness, but I could paint it or something. I mean it had a huge TV, how could I resist? I plopped down on the already made bed top test it. Ahh…goose down comforters and feather pillows, very comfy, which _is_ my style. Just then a boy with jet black hair and nice abs walked through the door with just a towel on. Not my type of hotness, but how could anyone look away from a basically naked boy? He was about to take his towel off when he looked up.

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

"Well, this is awkward…." I noticed.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" He screamed.

"Who are _you_ and what are you doing in _my_ room? Not to mention in a towel, which needs some readjusting, I might add," I smirked.

He looked down and quickly fixed his towel.

"This is my room, I've had it since I was born, I don't know who you think you are calling it _your_ room," He explained.

"Oh! You must be…Taz is it?" I asked

"It's Chazz!" He shouted.

"Oh, my bad, I just thought you would have a weird name like your brothers. Wait a minute…EWWWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled.

"What!" He yelled back.

"You're my cousin!"

"I am? Wait, what exactly are you implying about me that made you say 'ew'?"

"It's just that when you came in with just a towel on, which you're still wearing by the way, I thought you were hot! Gross!"

"That is gross, but I can't blame you for thinking that," He grinned, "Well, I'm going to change now…." He rushed to the bathroom to get dressed. While he was in there I surfed the channels, but everything was in freakin Japanese! Then Chazz came back in wearing a black long sleeve turtle-neck and baggy Levi's on.

"Why is every channel in Japanese?" I asked

"Uh, maybe that's because were in Japan…" He countered.

"Then why are you speaking English!" I retorted.

"You not very smart are you?" He questioned.

"You know what, I'm not, but that's not the point. The point is that I can't watch TV!" I yelled.

"Why are you always yelling!" He shouted.

"Because I can. Now why weren't you at dinner?" I asked, in a softer voice this time.

"Why do you have so many questions?" He asked back.

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?" I answered, as I smiled. Ahh, the cleverness of me.

He sighed, "I wasn't at dinner, because I would rather die then eat with those two. How did you survive?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard. All I did was call Slade fat and-"

"Whoa, you called Slade fat? Did he hit you or something?"

"He would hit a girl?" I asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, well they don't seem so tough to me. Except when Slade greeted me by lifting me off 'his' chair and throwing me on the couch."

"Oh, yeah, stay away from his chair, he's very territorial."

"Well thank you for telling me _after_ I went on it," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I didn't think you would miss the bright red stamp that said 'Property of Slade Princeton' on it." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I did notice it, after the couch thing. But I set him straight after that…" I zoned out recalling the memory of me yelling at him.

"You…set him straight...how?" He asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Jeez, you act like he's such a hard ass, I just yelled at him a little…"

"You yelled at him?"

"Dude, you have _got_ to stop repeating what I say."

"Ugh, it's just that I never thought anyone would dis my brother and live to tell the tale," He explained.

I flipped my chestnut brown hair and crossed my arms, "Well, then I'm a piece of history then aren't I? So, where am I supposed to sleep?

"I don't know, pick a room."

"Well, I did, and it ended up being yours. Why doesn't yours have your name on the door anyway? Like Slade's door. That's why I thought it wasn't taken."

"Well, Slade's an egomaniac, I'm not."

"Touché," I said, impressed, these are the times I wish I could raise one eyebrow…

"Can you get out of my room now?"

"Oh, touchy touchy, _fine_ I'll _go_. All alone, with no idea which room to pick…but it's ok, I'll survive…" I slumped out of the room trying to look sad.

"Ok, you know where my room is, Slade's room is, and Jagger's, there aren't anymore taken rooms…" He said slowly, making my stupidity noticeable.

"Watch, I'm going to pick the dogs room or something."

"Uh, we don't have a dog," Chazz stated. I stopped midway out the door.

"What? No dog? Seriously? You guys are really missing out! No wonder you guys are so lonely and depressed!" I shouted.

"Who said we were lonely and depressed?" Chazz asked.

"Um no one, your all black room speaks for itself. Um, hello is color in your vocabulary?"

"Hey, hey, hey, in my defense there is some blue," Chazz told me.

"Yeah barely, ok this room is bringing down my vibe man, I'm going to chill in another crib," I spoke in a hippy voice.

"_Right_, you're scaring me, so you're officially kicked out, good-bye," Chazz slammed the door in my face. The NERVE!

"FINE, I'll leave you alone so you can cut yourself!" I shouted at the closed door. Molly passed by and I just smiled and waved. Then I ran to find another room, before she thought I was even weirder and sent me to an insane asylum.


	4. Chapter 4

I wandered down the long and seemingly endless hallways until I heard a crashing noise. The curious part of my brain drew me to a door which was open just a crack. I couldn't resist...it was eavesdropping. It was definitely Jagger's room; it was all black...and the fact that he was sitting on his bed kinda gave it away. His laptop was on the ground, and it was _clearly_ broken. I mean, you know, there were wires sticking out of it, and the screen was kinda busted. It was obvious. I looked at him, and he was doing...nothing. Like, _hello_ his laptop just broke!

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

Never mind...

"Hey sensitive ears here!" I yelled. He whipped his head around and looked straight at me.

"Oh shiz...I'm just gonna leave now..." I got up off the floor and scrambled down the hall, but he grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Hey! What did I say about touching me?!" I said, pointing a finger straight at his face.

"I DON'T CARE! I am older than you–"

"Apparently," I muttered.

"You know what...? You are very...um...ANNOYING!"

"Oh wow, good job." I started clapping. "You should quit whatever boring job you have now and become a detective."

"And _you_ should leave. NOW."

"Make me!" I said with challenging eyes.

Jagger turned my head toward the door and pushed me straight into what felt like a wall.

"What the fuck, man?" I looked back at Jagger. "At least I don't push people into brick walls!"

"It's me you idiot."

I looked up and saw Slade glaring down at me from the doorway.

"Dude, what are you wearing? A bulletproof vest?!" I snapped at him.

"It's called abs, stupid." He answered plainly.

I glanced at him down and up and then back to his "abs". "You and abs? I don't think so. I mean, seriously—"

"If I were you I would shut the hell up."

"Well you aren't me, so ha!"

"And I thank God for that."

I stuck out my tongue. "Jerk."

"Oh, you're too kind."

I turned around and saw Jagger giving me the death look. Then I turned back to Slade, who also gave me the death look. Then I looked back at Jagger, then Slade. I was TRAPPED!

"C'mon put 'em up! I can take both of you!" I said while jumping, putting up my fists, and turning around.

Slade just scoffed, and put is hand on my head so I was running in place.

"Hey! I suspect foul play!"

"Ok fine." Just then Slade let go of my head and I charged into _real _wall. Just peachy.

"OW! What is this? Pick on Marissa Day?" I announced while rubbing my head.

I turned around and noticed they were laughing at me.

"No that would be called everyday," Jagger remarked.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't run into Slade this time!"

Jagger continued to laugh, but Slade, once again, slapped Jagger in the back of his head.

"What's with all the slapping?!" Jagger shouted.

"Well I wouldn't slap you if you weren't such an imbecile!" Slade retorted.

"Whoa, lets not forget last month when you–"

"JAGGER! You never mention that in this household EVER AGAIN!"

"Oh! I wanna know, I wanna know!" I squealed while jumping up and down.

Slade looked at Jagger who nodded. Then Slade picked me up and threw me into a empty room.

"You little–" Then Slade slammed the door. "That's the third time you assaulted my face! You can't mess up something this hot!" I screamed through the door. Why I didn't just open it again you ask? Well I tried but it just so happens they LOCKED ME IN!


	5. Chapter 5

That bastard is going down. I told him more than once not to mess with me, and now he is going to get it. Bad. My mind works in interesting and evil ways, and I already have ideas for him. If revenge is sweet then this is pure sugar.

**Later that night...**

I had finally figured out how to unlock the door, all I needed was a paper clip. How do you lock a door from the outside anyway? I crept down the eerie hallways to Slade's room, remembering what Jagger said before about the stench. I quietly opened the door, while holding my breath, but it didn't help. It smelled like rotting pizza and sweaty socks. He doesn't even sleep on his bed right. He sleeps on, like, the side. Not to mention is very loud snoring.

"Oh God, this is going to kill me one way or another," I whispered, as I tiptoed by his bed.  
"Ok," I whispered, "Razor, check, honey, check, string, check, buckets with oatmeal, check, camera, check. Awesome. I have everything I need. Now all I have to do is set it up." Then I gasped, because I thought of a GREAT idea! I just read about it in Gossip Girls and it is a very good revenge plot.

"I should but Nair in his shampoo bottles so he will loose all his hair!" Then I quickly, and then I covered my mouth, because I said that a little too loudly, as Slade stirred in his sleep.

"Whoa, close call," I said in relief. "And maybe I shouldn't do that Nair thing, that's a little too cruel for my taste. Ok on with the plan."

I set up the camera. I put it on his dresser, though slightly hidden behind a picture. This was the perfect angle to capture everything, and I turned it on.

First I decided to go with the honey. I decided to put honey in his shoes, so when he put them on, he would get a sticky surprise. Not to mention ruined shoes. I'm so bad.  
I wandered to his closet and turned the brass doorknob as it opened with a creaking sound. Slade didn't even move. He was a pretty deep sleeper! Then I stopped in awe of how tidy the closet was. Everything had its own little cubby and was neatly labeled specifically. _Grey Suits, Black Ties,_ you get the point. Then I wandered to the sad looking cubby labeled _Jeans _and noticed there was one dusty pair that looked about Chazz's size. What a pity. Then I went over to his _Leisure Outfit_. You know what it was? A navy blue suit! That is just plain sad. Then I shook my head to get back on topic. There were about 20 pairs of shoes all lined up by color. He has more pairs than me! I couldn't decide which ones to put the honey in. Then I saw a little area with an outfit hanging, labeled conveniently, _Today_. Of course, there were shoes under it. I figured that was he was wearing today, because of the label, and squeezed the honey in those shoes. Ha, I'm too clever.

Then I walked out and quietly shut the door. Now for the oatmeal. I was going for the traditional "oatmeal bucket over the door" thing. Except I would put one over the door and then another about the doorframe, just in case he suspected the first one. I tied a string that he would walk into, that would make the bucket fall. Oh man I can really channel my inner bitch.

After that I walked into his bathroom and took a permanent marker I found and wrote on the mirror "I told you I would get you 3 times worse" in all caps on the mirror. Perfect.

Now it was time for the grand finale. I would shave off his oh so precious goatee. Ha. I crept up on the unsuspecting victim and carefully started to shave it off with the razor. I was about halfway done when I heard him moan. Shit, he can't wake up now I'm in too deep! In panic I grabbed the permanent marker and drew in the half I shaved off, hoping he wouldn't notice until tomorrow when I can shave off the rest. Then his hand sprang up and grabbed my wrist.

"Ah!" I screamed, not suspecting this to happen.  
He looked directly into my brown and green eyes, and said, "What in blazes do you think you are doing."

"Right now? Going to run away." Without another word I ran into the closet and to find somewhere to hide. But how can I hide when everything is in cubbies? I was trapped. In almost slow motion I see Slade running toward me with fiery eyes, probably about to kill me. He came out me with his hands extended to strangle me. Quickly I dodged out of the way and he ran into the wall, which made the door slam.

"Now you know how I felt!" I yelled referring to when I slammed into the wall just hours before.

"Oh no, you're going to feel way worse when I'm done with you." Slade stated angrily.

As a desperate way to escape I ran past him to the door. I jiggled the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh god! No, no! I'm stuck! What a horrible way to die! I wanted a family and to get married and—"

"Face it, no one will ever marry you."

"Hey, hey, hey let's not play the blame game, and look at yourself! Already 25 and still single. Tsk, tsk. Your past your prime man, you're done."

"Hey! I don't even want a girlfriend! I could get one if I really wanted to! Remember I'm rich!"

"Sure...that's why... So if you wanted to you could have a slutty gold-digging girlfriend." I told him, not believing his excuse.

"I don't like people anyway!"

"I can see that considering people don't like you either! Oh god I want out!" I yelled trying the doorknob once more.

"It's no use, it's locked." Slade said, while rubbing his forehead.

"Why would you lock your closet?" I questioned.

"I don't want people stealing my stuff."

"Face it, no one would want to take this shit," I explained while sitting down.

**Meanwhile...  
**  
Chazz walked passed Slade's spray-painted door and noticed the bucket of oatmeal above it.

"What the hell? What is that doing there? You know what, I don't even want to know," He said as he walked down the hall.

**Back in the closet (oh that sounds naughty)  
**  
"So..." I said while drumming my fingers against the black wall-to-wall carpet.

"So..." Slade responded.

"How do you change if it locks?" I asked.

"No one comes in my room, so I just leave it open." I shuddered at the thought of walking on Slade changing.

"So, if no one comes in, then why do you need a lock?" I inquired.

"Can you stop asking so many questions, you're driving me INSANE!" He shouted at me.

"I tend to have that effect on people. It's a blessing...and a curse. A blessing for me a curse for you." I said while grinning deviously.

Then Slade ran up to the door, nearly knocking me out of the way in the process and screamed, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" while banging on the door frantically.

"Face it, we're done for. I never thought my life would end this way. To die of insanity of being STUCK in this hellhole, too neat, closet. Hang on; I'm going to starve! Wait a minute; you're a glutton; you got to have food in here!"

He just stared back at me blankly. "Ok, first of all, I'm not a glutton. Second...I don't have food in here."

I got up and collared him. "What do you mean you don't have food in here!" I yelled, "And how do you survive the ten minutes of changing without food?"

"Oh god. What did I do to deserve this?" He asked to no one in particular. I opened my mouth to tell him off but he cut me off. "Don't say anything" I just smiled innocently.

"I have a great idea! Why don't we get some ruby slippers, I could pt them on, click the heels three times, and wish us out of the closet! Just like _Wizard of Oz_! You probably have a red pair around here somewhere" I announced, while scaling over his shoe collection.

"Oh that's brilliant! And if that doesn't work then we could catch a leprechaun and use the wish of catching it to get us out!" Slade shouted sarcastically.

"Now you're getting it!"

Slade put his palm to his forehead in disbelief to how stupid I am. "Ew," he said, "my skin feels so oily." I rolled my eyes to how girly that sounded. "I better check it out in the mirror." I sprang up.

"No! Your skin is fine, perfect even. Yup, yup." I told him to try to get him not to look in the mirror and see his "goatee".

He stared at me suspiciously, "Ok, what did you do..."

"Nothing, nothing, why would you think I did something? Heh. Heh." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh god..." he walked over to the full-length mirror in his 25ft by 25ft closet. Just one glance in the mirror I knew I was done.

As he looked in the mirror I saw his jaw literally drop. "AH! WHAT DID YOU DO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DRAW THE SHAVED HALF BACK WITH PERMENANT MARKER!"

"So you wouldn't notice. But now I realize that looks much more ridiculous then just shaving it all off. Wait...uh oh, shouldn't have said that..." Slade just stood by the mirror hyperventilating. I thought he was going to faint right then and there. Then he slowly turned to me.

"First I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to cut up your sorry ass body into a million little pieces, and burn you!"

"Why would you burn me?" I asked while backing away from this psycho.

"Because dead things smell bad."

"You should know; your room is full of them."

"Ok your supposed to beg for mercy, NOT GET ME EVEN MORE MAD!" He shouted.

I quickly grabbed the closest silk tie, and was about to rip it "Ok, back away or the silk tie gets it!"

"I don't care, I can get another one! It's a small price to pay for the relief of getting you out of my life!" She shouted while making his way toward me, who was backed out into a corner.

"Aw c'mon, it's just a goatee, and if you kill me you would be stuck in here with a smelly dead, burned person. Not to mention go to jail for murder..." I paused, "Hey, wait a minute, why haven't Chazz and Jagger noticed we're gone?" I said frantically trying to get find any excuse for him to back off.

"Ugh, your right, you're neither worth my time nor energy." He sighed while stopping. I wiped invisible sweat off my head in relief.

**In the Princeton living room...**

"Hey where are Slade and that other girl?" Jagger asked Chazz.

"Marissa?" Chazz answered.

"Yeah, whatever, where are they?" Jagger questioned.

"Psh, I don't know, who cares" Chazz stated.

"True dat," Jagger agreed.


End file.
